Last Night
by AnimeHanyou39
Summary: The last night on the moon, just me and you. But how can you keep a promise if we're both dead? Vinnette


**Author's Note:** Recommended listening: So I Thought and All Around Me by Flyleaf.

* * *

Last Night

Behind me was a full room of dancers. People from a crossed the universe, having one last worry-free night before all hell broke loose. The Dark Kingdom was growing in power, and tomorrow troops would begin to deploy, just in case. The Inner Senshi were grouped here, with the Princess, and the Outer Senshi were traveling about the edges of our universe. Making sure everything was properly protected. And I missed you so bad my heart ached with every beat.

Although I could practically taste the emending doom on my lips, tonight was so beautiful. Fireworks lit the whole moon, and the Earth was spectacular. The stars were brighter than I had ever seen them. There had never been a more beautiful night.

The world went dark, and warm, soft hands slipped over my eyes. I gasped, and reached up, touching them with me own. The touch, and the hands connected to it was familiar, and unfamiliar at the same time. It was puzzling.

"Who is it?" I asked, my hands still cupping the ones over my eyes. I could feel the weight shift behind me, and the owner of the hands, the touch lean closer. The hands left my eyes, but I kept them closed, fearing I would ruin a perfect moment. And fearing that who was behind me wasn't who I wanted it to be.

"My love." It was a whisper, the music was loud, and my body tingled from your hot breath. I turned, and found you standing there, one hand in your pocket, and a sly smile gracing your face.

"_My_ love," I returned, before embracing you. Your arms held me tightly, as old sensations, long forgotten, coursed through my veins. My head was placed next to your heartbeat, and it was slightly faster than I expected.

A silence swept over us as we stood on the balcony. Our bodies were warm, familiar and new. Our senses heightened, and dulled, in one embrace.

You pulled back and looked at me, a gentle smile formed. "Nian, would you like to go with me to the gardens?" I nodded, unable to speak. You let go of my body, and settled for my hand. We turned to the room full of people, and walked. You controlled the weaving through the bodies. I followed, light-headed and consumed by smiling faces. My sister was beaming, at everyone like she always did, but she turned and met my eyes.

And then we were out in the corridor; you pace a little quicker than mine. You jogged down the stairs, my hand clasped in yours. The night was more beautiful from a lower perspective.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and instead of pulling me towards the gardens, you veered sharply to the left. I didn't have time to gasp. You plucked me from my spot of surprise at the end of the stairs, to under them.

You pressed me against the underside of the stairs, cupped my face, and crashed your lips to mine. It was a pleasant surprise, and my body reacted so. I tensed, only for a second, before realizing what exactly was happening. My body filled with warmth and I leaned into you, sighing. You closed the remaining space between us. I could feel every line of your body.

Another moment went by, and you pulled back, panting just a little bit. You pressed your forehead against mine and smiled.

"You look a bit dazed, Nian," you teased. I flushed.

"I wasn't expecting that." You smiled wider, and pulled me close again. You enfolded me in your arms, and rested your chin on top of my head. My heart rate slowed, but all the same, I still felt like it was racing.

"Are you happy?" I tried to look up, but you held me in place.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy? With me, with this. The Prince of your planet has been desperate for your hand in marriage. Why don't you take it?" Your voice caught for a moment, and I wondered if you had begun to cry. "You would have a lover close to you. He wouldn't be off a crossed the universe most of the time, and there wouldn't be a fear of him getting killed by the Dark Kingdom." I wiggled in your grip, trying to move so that I could see your face.

"I'm unbelievably happy. I wouldn't want anyone else to be with me. You can protect me, and I you. We can fight side-by-side without being occupied by the thought of maybe having to protect another life without choice. It's hard to not see you all the time, but I love you. I always will. You're the only one." I pulled you close and we kissed again. My heart swelled as I felt your tears, and my own mix. You drew away from me, and cupped my face so that I could look at you. You had already whipped your tears away. You smiled.

"Nian, most of that was on the edge of not making sense." I tossed my head back, and laughed. You ran a hand through your hair and laughed too.

"What ever happened to going to the gardens?" I asked.

"I got distracted." I beamed. You took my hand and we reentered the real world. But our minds were still clouded over from being with each other.

We walked the winding stone paths that led through the gardens. Beautiful flowers and plants flourished on either side of the path. The fountains gurgle grew quieter and quieter the father from the palace. Fireworks shot into the air, illuminating the Moon in bright, cheerful colors.

The farther from the palace we got, the thicker and freer the garden got. This was our place, our own private place.

You stopped, and turned to Earth. Your hand still held mine, but the rest of your body was turned to Earth. I wondered what you were thinking, since your face was so calm. Maybe, for the first time, you weren't thinking anything at all.

"Do you think," you said suddenly, "that there are humans on Earth, right now, staring up at the Moon like I am staring at their Earth?" I didn't know how to answer, so I just stared at you. You turned your head to me and smiled. "Don't look so worried." I nodded, and clenched your hand.

"I can't help being worried."

"I know."

"Tonight is the last safe night."

"I know." I sighed and turned to look back at the brightly lit palace.

"Are you going with them…?" You pulled me back to you by my hand. You took me by both of my hands and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Not immediately. But I will be leaving tomorrow." I looked down and tried not to cry. You pulled my chin up and looked at me for a moment.

"What?"

"I'm trying to memorize your face." I blushed, and looked down, but you kept my head steady. "Who knows how long we'll go without seeing each other?"

"We have all night." You let go of my chin and took a step back.

"You're right."

"Why don't we dance?" I asked. You looked around.

"There's no music."

"Since when have we needed music to dance?" You grinned and took my hand.

"Never." You placed a hand on my waist and began your tempo. We glided a crossed and down the pathway. Your eyes became filled with a light that was rare, especially during a time like this. It suited you well.

Despite the lack of music, our dance was amazing. We were at peace, even though the calm before the storm had begun, even if those enveloped in music couldn't feel it. We dance under the Earth and the distant sun the neither warmed nor cooled us.

"Nian," you said, ending our twirl. My dress settled at me feet and you looked at me. "I-"

Over your shoulder I saw a bright light, unlike any firework I had ever seen. I closed my eyes and opened them, and the glare was gone. Part of the palace was in rubble, and there was a dark figure over it. The Dark Kingdom.

I screamed, you turned to see what I saw. This all happened in the span of two very long seconds. Your mouth opened, but no sound came out. You're eyes were wide, and your face strained. Your mouth remained open. I closed my eyes and counted to three. I opened my eyes again, and looked at you. Your face was hard and controlled. You roughly took my hand and began to run towards the palace. I barely had time to hike my dress up and follow.

You cut through the bushes and flowerbeds of the gardens, and I could barely make it. Everything caught my dress, and ripped it, which wouldn't have been too terrible if it hadn't have kept slowing me down. But you kept tugging me along, no matter how painful it was.

We reached the edge of the garden and I got a chance to look at you before a flash of like took over your body as you transformed.

"Go find the Princess!" You yelled. Lines were etched into your face, and your eyes blazed like I had never seen them. And I, still dazed, hesitated. "GO!" You screamed, your eyes bulging. "I'll find you. GO." I nodded and turned away from you and resumed running. I hiked my dress as high as I could and made my way towards the stairs. People everywhere were screaming and fighting. The Dark Kingdom seemed to be laughing at us, the pathetic Moon people.

I reached the top of the stairs, out of breath already from fear. I looked right, saw a mess of stone, looked right and saw that most of the corridor remained. I turned that way and began running again. Fear motivated me, and the need to see you again pushed me more.

But where was Serenity?

"Nian!" I skidded to a halt and turned around. Endymion stood in a partially closed door way. He motion for me to follow him.

I stooped through the doorway and found Princess Serenity in the small room. Her worried face lit up.

"Nian!" She ran and embraced me. I held her too, and tried not to cry.

I was scared. I was vaguely aware of what was going on, but other than that I couldn't tell the floor from the ceiling.

"Where were you?" Endymion asked from his post at the door.

"In the gardens, with…" I bit my lip. Serenity placed a hand on my head and petted my hair.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." And I didn't have the heart to tell her other wise.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Serenity screamed, and Endymion flew back into us. I held Serenity as best I could, earning most of the fall. Dust covered us, and the whole room, making it more than difficult to see.

There was a figure, though. It was a member of the Dark Kingdom, but I couldn't get up. I didn't know where Endymion was, and I was unable to protect my princess. Fear filled my whole body as the figure drew closer.

"WORLD SHAKING!" I shielded my eyes as the attack over came our enemy. You rushed forward through the dust and rubble. It had cleared even more so I could see what was left of the room. Serenity was tending to Endymion on the other side of the room. And I realized that the reason I couldn't move was because of a rock a crossed me legs.

"Nian! Are you alright?" You hefted it off with several grunts. I nodded and tried to stand. "Don't. You can't stand. You're not going to fight." I glared at you, but you still kept me grounded. Your face softened. "I told you I would find you." I managed a smile.

"I'm glad." You grabbed my face and kissed me for what seemed like and eternity. You kissed me like you would never seem me again. "I love you…" You smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Nian." You stood, and looked down at me. "I'll love you in every life." Then you turned and ran.

"Uh!" I reached for you but you were gone. I grimaced, and pulled myself up. _I won't let you go away. _"IO MOON POWER- MAKE UP!" Light encased me, and power rushed through my veins.

When I opened my eyes, Serenity was staring at me. "Nian, you aren't thinking…?" My eyes met Endymion's.

"Take care of my big sister."

"Nian, you can't. Nian? NIAN!" I sprinted from the room. You couldn't of gone far.

I duck opponents, trying not to waste any time. I have to get to you. My legs ache and my lungs burn, but I can't stop looking for you. I turn a corner and there you are, pumping you legs. No one can touch you. No one could touch you.

In your blind spot, I can see a member of the Dark Kingdom approaching. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I began to panic. He got closer to you, deadly close.

I centered my ground, and felt power tingle all a crossed my body. "LAVA ENCASE!" My lava held him, but another was coming too, and you couldn't turn fast enough.

You turned, to me though. Not to the danger I couldn't stop. You're eyes went wide and your face lost color. A terrible pain hit my back, and I could barely breathe. I reached out for you, watching your mouth open in shock. And I saw the other Dark Kingdom member closing in on you.

"_URANUS!!!!_"


End file.
